Desde el cuadro
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: Sirius Black bajo la mirada de Phineas Nigellus. Capítulo único.


Historia contada en drables. Lo escribí hace dos años y le tengo mucho cariño :)

**

* * *

**

**Valor.**

Dumbledore lo dijo sin ceremonias, inconciente del significado de sus palabras. Para los Black, al contrario, el honor familiar no es algo que se comenta con ligereza mientras se agrega crema al té.

-Escuchaste bien, Phineas. Sirius Black esta en Griffindor. –impertinente, añade jocoso. –¡Nos dio una sorpresa!

Dumbledore no entiende, por supuesto. No entiende siglos de tradición, de legado familiar.

_-¿Con un sombrero¿Cómo pueden fiarse de un sombrero?_

Phineas sonríe con mordacidad. –Para ser un Black y estar en Griffindor, necesitará mucho valor.

-Seguro tiene el necesario.

_Mira hacia abajo, solemne, desde el cuadro en Grimmauld Place. Su tatara-tatara nieto espera, impaciente. –Buscará en tu interior y te colocará donde perteneces. _

-En Slytherin… -dice pensativo. Repite lo que todos dicen, con voz aún infantil.

Griffindor solo significa humillación y deshonra en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Costo.**

Es la primera vez en décadas que vuelve a presentarse a una entrega de la Copa de Casas. Griffindor la consiguió, _de nuevo_. En la mesa, entre abrazos y vítores, Sirius Black esta eufórico, radiante, lanzando provocaciones con soberbia, alza su puño en contra de Slytherin. Phineas Nigellus sabe que la fuerza, como la magia, es encausada por su poseedor.

Aristocracia en cada movimiento, una inteligencia superior temida por sus maestros, astucia en la mirada, con tanta osadía como para acabar con si mismo. La magia en su interior se despliega impetuosa. Sirius Black reúne lo mejor de su casta y lo guía en contra de todo lo Slytherin, un desprecio puro hacia cualquier cosa que le recuerde el hogar que mancilló.

Porque bajo todo lo Griffindor bulle la fiereza propia de los Black. Phineas esta seguro que su insolente tatara-tatara nieto también lo intuye.

Cuando mira en la mesa de Slytherin y la sonrisa maliciosa en sus otros descendientes, Phineas sonríe despectivamente. Conocen el secreto, la forma en que la fuerza de Sirius Black disminuye. Sangre contra sangre. El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place lo espera para que pague por el triunfo de Griffindor.

**Ironía. **

Los retratos de cada Director que alguna vez guío a Hogwarts, no cesan en sus cuchicheos. Repiten las palabras de Dumbledore, lo que han escuchado en el Ministerio de Magia, en San Mungo. Todos comentan la tragedia sobre la que se hizo posible la victoria.

-¡Un niño, solo un niño…!

-…ambos tan jóvenes…

-¡Una traición tan vil jamás podrá ser perdonada! –la voz de Armando Dippet se eleva sobre las demás. Entre si, antiguos directores confirman que es él descendiente de Phineas Nigellus aquel vil asesino, espía de Voldemort, traidor a Dumbledore y la Orden del Fenix. Los cuchicheos van apagándose en cuanto Phineas se despereza de su sueño. Mira desdeñosamente, ajustando sus guantes. Al hablar su voz continua pomposa, indiferente ante la tragedia.

-¿Acaso seré juzgado por las acciones del inútil de mi tatara-tatara nieto? –sin esperar respuesta, se inclina dentro del cuadro, hasta desaparecer.

Al abrir los ojos, el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place es más sombrío que en su última visita. Bellatrix Black esta frente al Árbol Genealógico, tocando la parte inferior.

-…te pudrirás, carne maldita, te pudrirás. –repite en murmullos rencorosos. Phineas recuerda una amenaza parecida años atrás, en el mismo lugar. La misma mujer pronunciándola, él mismo destinatario. Pero esta vez no se encuentra él muchacho lleno de rabia alzando su varita, por primera vez dispuesto a usarla.

-Creía que él ya se encontraba muerto en el momento que dejo esta noble casa. –dice con firmeza. Madame Black gira lentamente.

-Phineas Nigellus. –pronuncia cuidadosamente, con la mirada perdida. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que apareciste por ese cuadro.

-No he olvidado a quienes llevan mi apellido. –afirma con frialdad. –Al igual que tu.

-Mi único y verdadero hijo esta muerto. Solo me queda… –una sonrisa torcida se forma en su rostro. –saber que él tiene su merecido… por romperme el corazón.

-Sin embargo, resultó ser su espía. –no termina de decirlo, cuando ella rompe en carcajadas.

-¡SIRIUS NO ERA SU ESPÍA! –aúlla, temblando de rabia. –¡ESA BASURA, ESE TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE, NO MERECÍA EL HONOR DE SERVIR AL SEÑOR OSCURO…! –comienza una incansable diatriba de vieja clueca. Madame Black guarda muy poco de sus mejores años.

Phineas reaparece en el despacho de Dumbledore. Los anteriores directores duermen. Sonríe socarrón, incomodo.

La única persona, piensa antes de un bostezo, la única que esta segura de tu inocencia.

-Irónico. –murmura. No admite que siente lástima. Lástima por el traidor a su sangre y a la familia que él mismo eligió.

**Quimérico. **

Los Black son Slytherin, por excelencia. Sirius Black es un Griffindor. Nadie escapa de Azkaban, presos confinados en su propia locura. Sirius Black resurge suficientemente lucido como para buscar a un ahijado, dispuesto a dar lo que resta de su vida. Es una aparición. Dumbledore le pide que aguarde, promete volver con él muchacho. Antes de salir, conjura un plato con sándwiches. Cualquier persona normal ante esa situación, considera Phineas, no habría probado ni un solo bocado. Sin embargo, Sirius Black parece empeñado en rebelarse ante lo común.

Aunque su aspecto andrajoso y rostro cadavérico podrían justificarlo.

Todos los retratos fingen dormir, escuchando atentamente como anda de un lado a otro, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Phineas entreabre los ojos con disimulo, observándolo mover nerviosamente las manos (después de hartarse con sándwiches), mirando por unos segundos a través de la ventana, para volver a caminar alrededor del escritorio. Ruega porque Dumbledore regrese pronto, o la hiperactividad en su tatara-tatara nieto lo sacará de quicio y no soportará más el no gritarle para que se quede quieto. Doce años en Azkaban y Sirius Black continúa siendo energía tempestuosa.

La puerta se abre y Dumbledore llega por fin junto con él muchacho. Más que nunca parece un enclenque niño perdido, relatando su encuentro con Voldemort, apenas un bosquejo de lo que esta por venir. Un adolescente inexperto capaz de frenar al mago tenebroso más poderoso. Imposible. Solo Dumbledore puede ver que Phineas no esta dormido. No ve su rostro, pero cuando él muchacho rememora lo sucedido, hay momentos en que la sombra de Azkaban cubre a su malogrado descendiente más allá de lo físico, con abrumadora intensidad.

No importa. Siempre que un Black siga con vida, todo será posible. Incluso su inútil tatara-tatara nieto puede demostrarlo.

**Concesiones. **

Años de olvido para un clan maldito. La majestuosidad del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place perdida en el tiempo, solo ruinas de glorias pasadas que se redimen para una causa mayor. A un precio excesivo. Tesoros familiares, vestigios de tiempos dorados, perdidos para siempre en la basura o en manos de un ladronzuelo. Retratos de antepasados, destruidos. Un hipogrifo en la recamara principal. Un hombre lobo que es más que un huésped. La que un día fue la mansión más fastuosa, convertida en un albergue para traidores y sangre-sucias. El cuartel secreto del grupo que espera frenar al Señor Oscuro y sus ideales. En la mansión de los Black. Inaudito.

-¡Mensaje de Dumbledore! –alza la voz. Él torpe no aparece. Repite el llamado, casi gritando. Aparece dando tumbos, visiblemente mareado, entra a la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Visitando la cava familiar?

-Creí que tenías un mensaje de Dumbledore. –escupe cada palabra. Lo antipático en su mirada le hace gracia. De no ser porque esta cumpliendo con su deber, Phineas se decepcionaría por no encontrarlo en mayor estado de ebriedad, solo para fastidiarle.

Se concede esos momentos de diversión, de afrentas infantiles, aún cuando él torpe consiga dejarlo sin palabras y encrespado.

-Arthur Weasley herido, esposa, hijos y Harry Potter llegan para quedarse. –dice con rapidez, sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué? –logra articular.

-¿Qué parte debo explicar con detenimiento? A mi me parece un mensaje bastante claro. –él bueno para nada tiene una sonrisa estúpida. Como si fuera la mejor noticia en semanas.

Quizás lo sea.

-¡Estupendo!

-Me agradaría quedarme para celebrar la muerte de alguno de tus amigos, pero comprenderás que debo terminar este trabajo. –ni siquiera se molesta en contestar con alguna de las suyas. Sale de la habitación, posiblemente a intentar que las piernas no le fallen o ahuyentar el apestoso olor que lo rodea. Patético.

**Vínculos.**

Demasiada calma, apenas unos murmullos lejanos. Supone que es el elfo.

-¡Mensaje de Dumbledore! –se maldice por tartamudear. -¡Mensaje de Dumbledore! –inventará cualquier cosa. Harry Potter esta a salvo, le dirá.

Aparta a otros retratos de sus respectivos cuadros, sin impórtale las quejas. Recorre cada habitación en la que puede trasladarse. Lo llama por su nombre. Recuerda haberlo pronunciado solo una vez, muchos años atrás, cuando apenas era un niño y se escabulló en solitario para exigir respuestas sobre Hogwarts.

Llega al cuadro paralelo al tapiz del Árbol Genealógico. Aunque borraron su nombre, su vínculo con el tapiz es más fuerte. Magia antigua, registro de siglos sobre la vida y la muerte de una estirpe. Pudo ser un Griffindor, traicionar a su sangre, repudiar a los suyos. Pero nunca dejo de ser un Black.

Se inclina, tratando de enfocar la vista. La prueba definitiva esta frente a sus ojos, y Phineas no consigue verla. El único cuadro de la habitación esta demasiado lejos del tapiz.

-Estúpido, inútil, fanfarrón. ¿No podías dejar ni siquiera otro cuadro¿No podías quedarte un poco más en este lugar, quieto solo por una vez? –grita la parte final. No queda nadie más. El último de los Black, la última esperanza de una familia perdida.

Para Phineas Nigellus solo significa una cosa. Él traidor traiciono una vez más a su sangre.


End file.
